Interdependence
by GreyKestrel
Summary: Dave thought defeating Morgana was hard. Wait until he starts training with the new recruits... Written for the Balthy 100. A series of interconnecting one-shots covering all genres.
1. Arcana Cabana

_Author Note: __Hi there! This here is my first Sorcerer's Apprentice fic so hopefully I do it justice. I saw the Sorcerer's Apprentice at the cinema a couple of weeks ago and sorta fell in love with it so it was only natural that as soon as I got home I decided to check out the fanfiction on it :)_

_So this will be a fic based on the prompts for the Balthy 100 Challenge. It will be one whole continuous story in the sense that each chapter takes place some time after the previous one but at the same time each chapter could also be considered a one-shot. I will be trying to complete all the prompts in order but in some cases I've had to swap a few of the prompts around to make the story flow better. Either way I hope you enjoy reading it and would love to hear what you think!_

**Chapter 1: Arcana Cabana**

Dave was used to the eccentric ways of his master but he would be lying if he said he wasn't confused by the address Balthazar had given him earlier in the day. If he was not mistaken the address he was currently heading towards was the address of the building formerly known as the Arcana Cabana. Last time he checked the two-story shop had been a Nokia store and why Balthazar would want to meet there was completely beyond him. Then again, the master sorcerer rarely did things without good reason, so if he wanted to meet at his old store then Dave was happy to humour him.

Shoving his hands deeper into the pockets of his jacket, Dave rounded the corner onto the street the store was found only to come to a sudden stop. He blinked a couple of times, as though to make sure what he was seeing was actually there. What had been the run down Nokia store was once again the mysterious Arcana Cabana, complete with dusty windows and gold lettered sign.

"No way," Dave breathed, standing in the middle of the path with his eyes locked on the storefront. It wasn't until a disgruntled businessman bumped into him and shot a glare his way that Dave actually began walking again. It was somewhat hesitantly that he climbed the stairs to the door, remembering the events that had occurred in the store just over eleven years ago. When he pushed the store's door open Dave found he really wasn't that surprised to the see a grand assortment of magical items lining the walls and taking up almost all the available floor space. It was almost as many objects as the very first time he had stepped into the store. Almost.

"Dave, you're early."

Dave looked up to see Veronica making her way down the stairs and once again found himself admiring the ability of the sorceress to adapt to life in the twenty first century so easily.

"Well, you know how Balthazar gets when I'm late." There was a moment of silence before Dave blurted out the question that had been on the edge of his tongue since he saw the storefront. "When did this happen?"

Veronica's brow furrowed slightly as she walked towards the stores cluttered counter. "Pardon?"

"When did all of this," Dave gestured at the shop around them, "happen? I didn't know Balthazar bought the shop back and where on earth did you collect all these things from?" Veronica just smiled as Dave reached out to pick up a silver locket lying on small table by his side.

"Don't touch that!"

Dave withdrew his hand as quickly as though he'd been burnt and glanced sheepishly towards Balthazar who stood halfway down the staircase Veronica had descended only moments ago.

"You'd think after eleven years you would have learnt not touch things when you don't know what they can do, especially in this store," Balthazar said with a slight smile as he continued down the stairs.

"Old habits die hard I guess," Dave said with a nervous laugh as he made his way towards Veronica and Balthazar while being vary careful not to knock anything over. He was doing quite well until he tripped over the bottom of a hatstand and went tumbling forward. His face was saved from hitting the floor when Balthazar, who apparently had the reflexes of a cat, grabbed the back of his jacket with one hand and hauled him back to feet. Dave scowled a little at Balthazar's smug smile, the same one he wore whenever he swooped in to save the day, but thanked the older sorcerer anyway.

"So," Dave said, watching with curiously as Balthazar rounded the counter and began to search for something, "When did you buy the Arcana Cabana back?"

"About a month after you defeated Morgana," Balthazar said as he rummaged through a draw.

"And how come I didn't know about this?" Dave asked, leaning over the counter to try and get a better look at what Balthazar was doing. Veronica stood to the side calmly turning the pages of the Encantus.

"Dave," Balthazar replied, drawing the name out as he did whenever he felt the younger man wasn't listening or understanding something, "I don't have to tell you every single thing I do, and besides, where did you think Veronica and I have been living all this time, hmm?"

"Well, I... uh... I mean... well..." He stopped trying to answer when he realised he couldn't. Now that he did think about it though, he realized that every time he saw Balthazar or Veronica it was out in the streets or at his underground lab. Sure, he assumed that they must have been living _somewhere_ but in a life filled with school, Becky and sorcery it had never even crossed his mind to ask _where_ exactly were they living.

"Found it!" Balthazar suddenly exclaimed and both Dave and Veronica's eyes snapped towards the small box Balthazar now held in his hands. " I knew I put it somewhere," Balthazar said to Veronica who had left the Encantus to get a closer look at the box Balthazar had placed on the counter.

'May I?" Veronica asked, reaching out for the box.

Balthazar nodded. "Go ahead."

The sorceress opened the small wooden box to reveal a number of rings, each varying in colour, size, shape and the type of gem it held. A flash of familiarity ran through Dave's mind and he absentmindedly ran his thumb across the finger on which his dragon ring used to be found.

"What are they?" Dave asked. He wanted to reach out and pick one up but Balthazar's warning from before managed to quell his curiosity.

"Right now they're nothing more than jewellery," Balthazar said, "But I think you know what they'll become."

"Yeah, they're like my ring just not, well, magical yet," Dave said.

"Very good," Balthazar continued, "a good memory can be a sorcerers most useful tool."

Dave filed that small tidbit of information away in his mind under 'Balthazar's spontaneous pieces of advice'. It was something he found the master sorcerer did often, giving Dave random hints and pieces of advice that he was expected to remember for later training. Veronica had picked up one of the less extravagant silver rings which held a deep purple stone and walked back to where the Encantus lay open. She flipped a few more pages before turning back to Balthazar and Dave who were busy examining the remaining rings.

"I think it's finally time," Veronica said, "to begin our search."

Balthazar made a noise of agreement while Dave glanced between the two.

"I think I may be out of the loop here," he said, "What exactly are you searching for?"

"An apprentice," Balthazar answered, picking up one of the rings that took his fancy.

"An apprentice for Veronica?" Dave asked.

"An apprentice for Veronica and myself," Balthazar said.

"But, I thought I was your apprentice?" Dave said with a hit of misery in his voice, though he would never admit it. Balthazar's chuckle in response didn't do much to make him feel better either.

"Balthazar and I have decided that from this point forward it would better if your training as the Prime Merlinian was overseen by both of us," Veronica supplied, "And a sorcerer or sorceress is not restricted to simply one apprentice, Dave, and we have decided it is time for us to find the first of our apprentices."

"Find the first of your apprentices?" queried Dave, leaning one arm on the counter, "How does that work?"

Balthazar placed the ring he had been examining back in the box only to take out another, this one gold with a shining red stone at it's center.

"As you should know, almost all sorcerers need an object through which they can channel their powers. Most opt for a ring; others may choose a different object. Where a person gains this object is from their master, much like you got Merlin's ring from me." He paused to make sure Dave was following before he continued, "If you had not gotten that ring from me you would have never have known that you were a sorcerer and it is like this for all other potential sorcerers and sorceresses."

"Okay," Dave said slowly, "that's all well and interesting but it doesn't explain how you're going to actually _find_ these other apprentices."

"Sorcerers and sorceresses are responsible for bringing those with the potential for magic into our world as an apprentice but they can not choose simply anyone. Each sorcerer and sorceress has what are called true apprentices, those with who they share a magical connection, and they are whom a sorcerer or sorceress must find. These apprentices are charged with carrying on their master's legacy, just like Veronica and I continue the work of Merlin," Balthazar finished.

Dave mulled this all over in his head for a moment before voicing another question. "Why _true_ apprentices?"

"You remember Drake Stone?" Balthazar asked.

"How could I forget?"

"Well, Drake Stone acted as Horvath's apprentice yet he wasn't his true apprentice."

"Go on."

"Drake Stone's magic was awoken by a different sorcerer, his true master, and though Stone and Horvath had a master apprentice relationship it wasn't what we sorcerers would consider true."

"So," Dave said, "You and Veronica are going to be looking for true apprentices but I can be trained by either of you because I'm the Prime Merlinian?"

The corner of Balthazar's lip quirked upwards. "You're a special case Dave."

"You know, I actually think that made sense," Dave said.

"Good," replied Balthazar, "Because I'm not explaining it again."

"And I take it the rings will help you find those true apprentices?" Dave asked.

"When infused with some of our magic," Veronica said in her musical voice, "They will indeed help us find our apprentices."

Dave nodded his head. "That's pretty cool then. I guess. I should probably be leaving you to concentrate on that." Dave turned to leave the store but was stopped when Balthazar placed a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned back to face the older sorcerer with a question in his eyes.

"I forgot to mention, Dave," Balthazar said with a smile, "We've got a new assignment."

"Okay," Dave said, not liking the look his master was giving him, "What is it?"

"Well, when I said we were going to be looking for our apprentices I didn't just mean Veronica and I..." Balthazar let the sentence tail off as Dave sighed deeply, accepting that he wouldn't be lucky enough to get the week off.

"So," Dave said, clapping his hands together, "What can I do to help?"


	2. Trousers

**Chapter 2: Trousers**

In the end Dave found out that searching for Balthazar's and Veronica's apprentices didn't actually involve any searching at all. According to Balthazar you couldn't force a meeting between yourself and your apprentice and they were often found through pure coincidence.

"Just like I found you," Balthazar said from where he stood outside the Merlin's Circle, "Do you remember how we first met?"

"How could I forget," Dave grumbled under his breath as he attempted to control the movement of the fire he had just created.

"Well," Balthazar prompted, "how did we meet?"

"We met when-" Dave was cut off as he lost his concentration and the fire he had been working with decided to explode outward. He stepped back quickly, managing to avoid burning any of his clothes as the fire sizzled out. "Now look what you made me do," he sighed, turning to face Balthazar who looked impassive.

"Actually, you did that because you weren't concentrating," the older sorcerer said.

"How, pray tell, am I supposed to concentrate and answer your question at the same time?"

Balthazar responded with a slight shrug. "Compartmentalize?"

"I don't even know what that means."

"Well, then I have another item to add to the list of things I need to teach you."

"You mean we're done for today?" Dave tried not to sound too hopeful, worried that Balthazar might just keep there longer out of spite. Then again, Veronica had accompanied them today to the underground lab turned sorcerers hideaway and she generally made sure he got to leave at a decent hour. If it was so she could spend some time alone with Balthazar of if she just felt sorry for him he hadn't worked out yet.

"Yes, we are done. Go. Run and be free." The sarcasm was not lost on Dave.

"So, uh, same time tomorrow?" Dave asked, already half way up the stairs.

"Same time tomorrow," was Balthazar's reply, "And have a nice date with Becky tonight."

Dave stopped right before the door and glanced back down at Balthazar with a mixture of horror, awe and confusion on his face. "How do you kno- actually, never mind. I don't want to know. Bye Veronica, Balthazar." With that said Dave pulled open the door left. It was only after the door had clicked back into place that Balthazar let the smile he had been holding back grace his lips.

"You don't have to tease him so relentlessly," Veronica said, though her own small smile showed she had found the conversation somewhat amusing. "Also, you might want to take him his bag so he's not half way home before he realises he's forgotten it." Sure enough Dave's backpack sat abandoned in one corner of the room, a number of textbooks and paper spilling out of the open top.

"I have a feeling Dave would forget his head if it wasn't attached to his body," Balthazar sighed but crossed the room and picked up the bag nonetheless. "I'll be back soon," he told Veronica who nodded and turned her attention back to the book she had been immersed in for most of the training session.

As the door closed behind Dave, the first thing he heard was the sound of rain. He stood for a moment, contemplating the very wet trip he was going to have to take home, before pulling up the hood of his jacket and stepping out onto the sidewalk. He hadn't taken more than one step when someone barrelled into him and sent both of them to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" the other person exclaimed. Dave sat up, gingerly rubbing his elbow where it had come into contact with the concrete and, if he were judging by the fact his sleeve was now soaked through, a puddle. "I wasn't really watching where I was going," the stranger said as he stood up and Dave got his first good look at him. It was a young man who appeared to be not that much older than himself with dark blonde hair and lightly tanned skin. He probably stood slightly taller than Balthazar and while his wasn't overly muscular he didn't look like a spaghetti noodle either. This was something Dave himself had been compared to many times, much to his chagrin.

"Here, let me help you up," the young man said, extending a hand towards Dave. Gratefully Dave grasped the offered hand with his own and was pulled up to his feet easily.

"Thanks," Dave said, moving back under the cover provided near the door to the old subway turnaround. "Uh, if you don't mind me asking, why were you running though the rain just now?" The said rain chose that moment to turn from a steady shower into an unrelenting downpour.

"Missed my bus," the young man replied, picking up his dropped backpack and ducking under the small shelter with Dave. "To be fair, it wasn't raining when I started walking otherwise I would have found a dryer way to get home. Sorry again about knocking you down."

Dave glanced down at his clothes, particularly his jeans that had been soaked through from the water on the ground. "I'll live," he shrugged.

Just as the words had left his mouth the door to the old subway turnaround opened and Balthazar stepped out, Dave's bag clutched in one hand.

"Oh, good, you haven't left," he said upon noticing Dave was still there, "You forgot this down in the lab." Balthazar handed over the bag to a slightly sheepish Dave and seemed to notice the other young man next to him for the first time since stepping outside. "A new friend Dave?" he asked, the hint of a smile on his lips as he noticed both boys were sporting rain soaked clothes.

"Oh! Yeah, this is... uh..." Dave trailed off when he realised that he had never exchanged names with the friendly stranger and he had a feeling Balthazar knew that when he asked about his 'new friend'.

"Cameron, though most people call me Cam," Cameron said, offering his hand to Balthazar. The older sorcerer shook his hand, the smile he had been holding back now quite clear on his face. Dave knew that smile. That was not a good smile.

"I'm Balthazar. This here is Dave, my nephew."

"It's nice to meet you," Cameron said. He released Balthazar's hand but not without a curious glance at the ornate rings that adorned almost every one of Balthazar's fingers. The glance did not go unnoticed by the older sorcerer. Dave found there wasn't much that did.

"Do you normally walk by this way Cameron?" Balthazar asked suddenly.

"No, I usually catch the bus home. Just unlucky that I happened to miss it today of all days," he replied, gesturing at the rain.

"Quite unlucky," Balthazar mused before clapping his hands together as if he had suddenly been struck by an idea. "Say, I was just coming up to offer Dave a ride home..."

"Really?" Dave interrupted, sounding rather incredulous. Balthazar placed his hand on Dave's shoulder in what would have been a friendly gesture if he weren't squeezing so hard.

"Of course."

"Oh... uh, thanks Balthazar. Aren't you just going let me walk home like norm-" The hand on his shoulder tightened again and Dave quickly amended his statement. "I mean, yeah, a lift would be great." Through all this Cameron watched on in a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"It wouldn't be a hassle for me to drop you somewhere closer to home," Balthazar said to Cameron, "The uncle in me couldn't possibly allow the pair of you to walk home in this downpour." Personally Dave thought he was hamming it up a little too much but wisely decided to keep his mouth shut. There was obviously a reason Balthazar was so interested in this other boy.

"Oh, I don't want to waste your time," Cameron said, the epitome of politeness, "I really don't have much further to go, I'll just wait until the rain lets up a little."

"Nonsense!" Balthazar exclaimed, "I'll just go fetch Veronica and we'll be on our way. If you thought my rings were interesting I'm sure you'll be very impressed by the one Veronica has." He directed the last part to Cameron before turning on his heel and disappearing back into the underground lab.

There were a few moments of silence between the two young men in which the rain continued to pound the ground.

"So..." Cameron said carefully, "You're uncle's kinda weird."

"You have no idea," Dave sighed.

* * *

**AN: So it started off having something to do with trousers but by the end it really didn't XD Oh well, the idea came from the prompt of 'trousers' so I guess it still works.**

**I'd also like to thank my beta reader, Erica Dawn, for not only being an encyclopaedia on all things SA but also helping pick up my spelling/grammar errors and putting up with how slowly I write. You're a saint :)**

**Another thanks for everyone who has reviewed, put this story on alert or put this story into their fav's. It means a lot to know people are enjoying my work and eager to see more :D**


	3. Shoes

**Chapter 3: Shoes**

"Man," Cameron sighed as he flopped into a chair next to Dave, "This is crazy."

Dave, who was currently reading from the Encantus, made a sound of agreement as he turned to the next page. Though Cameron's entry into the world of sorcery wasn't nearly as eventful as his, it was still a lot to take in. At least Cameron didn't have to deal exclusively with Balthazar; being Veronica's apprentice had its advantages. Dave found this hadn't stopped Balthazar from 'helping out' as often as possible though, offering tips and advice in his usual gruff manor to the somewhat bewildered new apprentice. It seemed that today had been one of those days for Cameron.

"He gave me a pair of shoes," the older boy said suddenly.

At this, Dave lifted his head to eye the pair of shoes Cameron had placed on the small table. Ah, the old man shoes had made their return.

"Yeah, he does that," Dave replied, "For the sake of your own wellbeing I would recommend not calling them old man shoes while Balthazar is within hearing distance."

Cameron chuckled as he picked up one of the shoes for further examination. "Does that gem of wisdom stem from personal experience?"

"Unfortunately," Dave said with a slight grimace, turning back to the Encantus once more.

Silence fell over the two apprentices, save for the occasional rustling as Dave turned another page of the large book. It was a few minutes later before either of them spoke again.

"Hey," Cameron said, snatching Dave's attention from his reading once more. He looked up to find Cameron fiddling with his newly acquired sorcerer's ring, a simple silver band embedded with a turquoise stone. Rather fitting of his personality Dave thought. With a nod of his head Dave signalled Cameron to continue.

"Do you ever get used to this?"

"I'll get back to you on that."

* * *

**AN: A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed or put this story onto their alerts list, it makes me so happy :) I do like to reply to all my reviewers personally but in some cases (anonymous reviewers/people who have pm's turned off) I can't do that so this my way of thanking you guys!**

**Also thanks to my beta reader Erica Dawn for reminding me that I don't use enough commas :P**


	4. Life

**Chapter 4: Life**

It was Cameron's frustrated groan that caused Dave to lose his concentration for what felt like the hundredth time that day. The teacup he'd been levitating suddenly succumbed to gravity and shattered upon contact with the stone floor. It was the fifth teacup he'd managed to smash today and a glance at Balthazar's face informed him that his master was not impressed.

"Rest," Balthazar informed him with a sigh. "You have fifteen minutes. Perhaps you can spend that time trying to find something that resembles an ability to focus."

"You know, this isn't as easy as you make it out to be," Dave said, "I'm sure you had trouble when you first started working with magic."

"No, Dave," Balthazar replied, turning on his heel and walking towards one of the small rooms that branched off the main room of the subway turnaround, "I got everything right the first time I tried it."

This earned a small chuckle from Dave. "You're joking, right?"

The door closing behind Balthazar was the only reply Dave got.

"Very funny Balthazar," Dave said, raising his voice to be heard through the door, "Great use of sarcasm there." At least he hoped it was sarcasm, he wouldn't put it past Balthazar to actually be some sort of sorcerer genius.

Deciding to make the most of his half hour off, Dave made his way towards Cameron, minding not to step on the smashed teacup. Knowing his luck, it would pierce straight through the sole of his shoe and slice open his foot.

The other apprentice was seated at the small table Balthazar had secured for them some weeks ago looking totally and utterly defeated. Cameron's arms were splayed across the table and his face was resting on a small book he had been diligently writing in for most of the afternoon. The young sorcerer really was a sorry sight.

"Problem?" Dave asked. He pulled out the chair opposite Cameron and sat down heavily, glad to finally give his legs a rest.

"If you can call life a problem," Cameron said, sitting up so he could be heard, "Then yes, I have one ridiculously huge problem."

Dave plucked an apple from the bowl of fruit on the table, Veronica's addition to the rather dull sorcerers lair. "That your planner?" Dave asked, biting into the apple and relishing in Veronica's ability to pick only the best tasting fruit.

"I'm this close to burning it."

Cameron, holding his thumb and pointer finger about an inch from each other, demonstrated 'this close'. It was somewhat reminiscent of Balthazar declaring himself only 'a little bit' insane.

"Honestly," Cameron continued, "I don't know how I'm expected to have a life between schooling and training to become a sorcerer."

"You're not," Dave said around a mouthful of apple.

"What?"

There was a moment's pause as Dave swallowed. "You're not," he repeated, "Supposed to have a life, that is."

"Ugh," Cameron groaned, dropping his head back onto his planner, "Just kill me now."

Dave gave the other apprentice a sympathetic smile and reached over the table to pat his shoulder reassuringly. "You'll figure something out."

"I'm sure he will," Balthazar chimed in from behind Dave. His sudden appearance had both apprentices jumping in shock. Cameron swore loudly as his knee connected with the underside of the table. Dave's half eaten apple leapt out of his hand as the Prime Merlinian shot out of his seat. In a spectacular flailing of arms he was able to catch the apple before it fell on the ground and, surprised at his sudden ability to coordinate hands with eyes, let out a triumphant yell.

Balthazar was looking quite smug at the chaos he had caused as he turned to Dave. "Are you ready to give that levitation spell another try?" he inquired.

"But it hasn't been fifteen minutes," Dave protested weakly.

"Moot point," was Balthazar's response as he ushered Dave back into the Merlin circle, "Though perhaps this time we'll use something a little less breakable."

* * *

**AN: I'm having so much fun writing this fic, just thought I'd let ya know :P**

**Since last updating I've had a ridiculous amount of you add this to your story alerts list so a huge thank you for that. Reviewers: you make my day! I love hearing from my readers and love replying to your reviews :)**

**Huge thanks once again to my beta reader Erica Dawn. **


	5. Death

**Chapter 5: Death**

The Arcana Cabana was quiet, as usual, when Dave stepped inside. The dim golden light and cluttered shelves were a welcome sight now and he'd spent many a lazy hour examining the shop's collection.

"Hello?" he called out, shutting the door behind him. "Anyone in?"

"By the counter, Dave," Veronica called from further in the shop.

Weaving his way through the store, Dave made his way to the corner next to the stairs that served as both the store's counter and office. It was in a shamble, which was no surprise. Balthazar was never the best when it came to paperwork. Among this mess, in an armchair that up until recently had acted as a filing cabinet, sat Veronica. She had book open in her lap, a non-magical one by the looks of things too.

"No Cameron today?" Dave asked, moving a pile of books so he'd have room sit on the counter.

"I thought he could do with a day to himself," Veronica replied. She marked her place in the novel and set it off to the side. "I felt like I could use a break myself too."

"Why?" Dave said, a little bewildered. "I thought Cam was a good apprentice." According to Balthazar, Cam was an amazing apprentice, compared to Dave anyway. He was always on time for one thing, and he actually did the readings Veronica asked him to. He didn't complain much either. Well, the last one wasn't entirely true. Cam did his fair share of complaining; he was just better at not doing it when Balthazar was within hearing distance. So maybe Balthazar had a point. Dave really did try his hardest to do all those things though. Most of the time.

"Oh, he is," Veronica tittered, "What I meant was I simply felt like a day to do my own things. Training an apprentice, especially when they are first being introduced to sorcery, can be a rather taxing task."

"Balthazar never takes days off. I could seriously do with an afternoon free of magic for once. Becky and I haven't been out on a proper date for weeks now," Dave said. He often forgot how liberating it was to just sit and talk with Veronica. She knew when you just needed someone to listen, she always gave sound advice, and you never had to worry about her trying to zap you with your own school project.

She was so different to Balthazar, yet when you saw them together you just knew that they shared something very deep. He would definitely not be surprised for them to get married (who knows why they hadn't yet) and grow old together. Dave's eyebrows furrowed at this thought as he remembered the immortality spell that Merlin had placed on his two remaining apprentices so that they would be able to one day find him, the Prime Merlinian.

"Something bothering you, Dave?" Veronica asked, taking in his puzzled expression.

"Yeah," Dave said slowly, "Now that you've found me, well, the Prime Merlinian, does that mean that you and Balthazar will start aging again? Like, death by old age is back on the cards?"

Veronica nodded her head. "Yes, we are both very much mortal once again."

"Oh, okay."

"You seem surprised," Veronica said with a slight smile.

"Well, Balthazar strikes me as the kind of guy who's just going to be there _all_ the time, you know? Even if you don't want him to be."

Veronica laughed at this and Dave found a smile spreading across his own face too. After a while, Veronica folded her hands together on her lap and fixed Dave with one of her knowing stares.

"There is a reason Balthazar and I began the search for our apprentices, Dave. Do you have any idea what that may be?" she said.

Dave scratched at the back of his head a little sheepishly. "I actually hadn't given it much thought," he confessed. This didn't seem to bother Veronica who simply continued on with her explanation.

"There are two reasons really," she began, "The first is because, as it stands, we Merlinians are much smaller in number than the Morganians. Unfortunately, there are many people who cannot resist the temptation to use their gifts for selfish purposes that often result in the harm of others. It is our duty then to make sure that we continue to find people to follow Merlin's path and in doing so, we help to prevent the Morganian numbers from rising to a level we can no longer control."

She paused for a moment to make sure Dave was following. At his nod of consent, she continued.

"The second reason is a lot more personal. Balthazar and I won't always be there to help you with your future quests and, as the Prime Merlinian, you will encounter many. Though we will not always be there we can make sure that help will be available in the form of our apprentices."

"You mean this is all being done for my sake?" Dave asked feeling quite overwhelmed at the thought.

"I think you may be forgetting just how important the Prime Merlinian is to those of us who follow in Merlin's footsteps," Veronica said, "Do not doubt your abilities Dave."

The apprentice was saved from having to find something to say to that when the small bell above the store's door chimed. Both Dave and Veronica looked up to catch sight of Balthazar stepping through the Arcana Cabana's doorway. The master sorcerer smiled as he approached the pair.

"On time for once, Dave," he commented, rounding the counter and pressing a quick kiss to Veronica's cheek, "Early, even." He turned to the pile of books beside Dave then, searching through them for a particular title.

"I'm having a lucky day apparently," Dave said with a shrug.

"Well, let's put that uncharacteristic luck to good use," Balthazar said, "We're going to visit an old friend of mine and, if she's still holding her grudge, we're going to need all the luck we can get." Having found the book he needed Balthazar was now heading back towards the door.

"Coming," Dave said. He slid off the counter and began to follow Balthazar out.

"Dave," Veronica called.

He stopped to look back at her, noticing she had her novel open on her lap once more. "Yes?"

"It was nice talking to you."

"Yeah, you too, Veronica," he said with a smile.

**AN: I liked this chapter and enjoyed writing Veronica a lot more than I thought I would. Once again thanks to everyone who has this on alerts/favourite lists and to the people who review, especially those who review each new chapter.**

**As usual a big thanks to my beta reader Erica Dawn :)**


	6. Unicorn

**Chapter 6: Unicorn**

"You need to look without using your eyes," Balthazar said.

Dave and Cameron exchanged a look, the latter giving a slight shrug**. **Today, Balthazar had enlisted the help of the two apprentices in following a Morganian sorcerer around the city, a man by the name of Adrian Wentworth. It was a good chance to test some of their newer skills, Balthazar had said. What exactly these skills were or why exactly they were following this particular sorcerer he had neglected to elaborate on in typical Balthazar style.

"How exactly are we supposed to do that again?" Dave asked, trying to look inconspicuous. He thought all this trying to 'blend in' was a bit redundant when Balthazar dressed the way he did.

"Do you listen to anything I teach you?" Balthazar sighed.

"Actually, I'm with Dave on this one," Cameron said, doing an even more horrible job at looking inconspicuous than Dave and Balthazar combined. If Dave was a bad liar, Cameron was downright dreadful at it. Unfortunately for Cameron following someone while pretending you're not following them came under the lying subheading, and therefore wasn't exactly his forte.

Balthazar spared a moment to give the pair a long-suffering look over his shoulder. "You need to sense your target. You don't need to have them in your vision to know where they are or when they're moving. Speaking of which..." Balthazar glanced across the street and sure enough Wentworth had just left the shop that he had entered a few minutes ago. The master sorcerer set off at a steady pace down their side of the street and the two apprentices followed awkwardly.

They shadowed the Morganian as he worked his way into less crowded streets and the trio found themselves having to draw further and further back to keep out of sight. Eventually, the Morganian found the store he was looking for and, after a quick glance up and down the street, he stepped inside.

"We need to get closer," Balthazar said, "I have to see what he's doing."

"What happened to _seeing without your eyes_," Dave said quietly to Cameron in a poor imitation of Balthazar's voice. It earned him a slap across the back of his head from the older sorcerer while Cameron poorly concealed his snort of laughter as a cough.

"How are we supposed to get closer without being seen?" Cameron asked once he was able to keep a straight face, "It's not like there's heaps of people around, three guys loitering outside the store is going to look kinda suspicious."

Balthazar gave the street a quick look over before issuing the curt instruction, "Follow me." He led them down the opposite side of the street once again but instead of staying out in the open, as they had done before, he stepped into the shop directly across from Wentworth. It wasn't until they were inside that Dave and Cameron realized where exactly they were.

"We're going to have a stake out in a tattooists?" Cameron hissed, eyeing the burly, dark skinned man who sat behind the front desk. The tattoo parlor wasn't very big and the dark painted walls didn't help make the space feel any bigger. There was a small sitting area, in which Dave, Cameron and Balthazar stood, the desk at which the rather intimidating man sat, and behind that the room had been sectioned off into a couple of alcoves in which the actual tattooing appeared to take place. At present there was a man lying face down on a padded table as the tattoo artist inked a design onto the back of his shoulder. Cameron found the buzzing of the electric tattoo machine unnerving.

"Can I help you?" the man at the desk said with a slight frown.

"The young ones here thought it'd be cool to get a tattoo. Do you have any designs we could look at perhaps?" Balthazar asked. The man gave Cam and Dave a rather dubious look before nodding his head at the store's left wall.

"Well," Balthazar said, clapping both boys on the shoulder, "Why don't you two look at some designs while I sit down by the window over there." He gave them a little push in the direction of the design posters, smiled, and then sat down, peering intently at the store across the street.

Not wanting to blow Balthazars cover story, Cam and Dave stood in front of the designs and tried to look like they were actually interested in getting one of them permanently tattooed onto their body.

"Did you ever think about getting a tattoo?" Dave asked Cam quietly.

"No. Definitely no," Cam replied, "Besides, my mom would probably kill me if I ever got one."

The scraping of a chair across the ground brought both boys attention back the man behind the desk as he stood and stretched. If he had looked tall sitting down, he was an absolute monster standing and he had the muscles to match. The buzzing from the back of the store stopped and the young woman looked up from her work.

"Lunch break, Bruiser?" she asked, glancing at a clock on the wall. Dave was surprised at how young she looked now that he could see her face. Surely someone his age shouldn't have that may ear piercings, or colors in their hair for that matter.

"I'll be back in twenty," the man, Bruiser, apparently, said. As he walked past he nodded once to them and then he was out the door and off down the street.

"Bruiser?" Cameron questioned, turning to Dave with a look of mild surprise.

The tattooist must have heard him because she spoke before Dave could answer. "Bruiser is just a nickname," she said with a slight smile, "His real name is Claude."

"You're kidding," Dave said.

"Nope."

"Is there a reason his nickname is Bruiser?" Cameron voiced the question both he and Dave were thinking.

"Mainly how he looks," she replied, turning back to the tattoo she was working on.

"So he's never uh... beaten someone to a pulp?" Cam voiced tentatively.

She paused in her work again. "Bruiser? No, of course not, he's a sweetheart."

"Right..."

"Are you sure you don't need any help with designs?" she asked, "I'm sure I could recommend something. Maybe a Celtic cross..."

"No, that's okay, we're fine," Dave assured her.

"Okay, that's cool. Whatever you decide to do though, don't let your girlfriend pick the design. This poor guy is going to be stuck with a unicorn on his back thanks to his fiancée," she gave a light roll of her eyes, "What some people will do for love."

"Um, can't he hear you...?" Cameron asked, looking at the man lying beside her, a half finished tattoo on his back.

"Him? No, he passed out almost as soon as he heard the machine going," she said with a chuckle.

Balthazar, who had been listening to the conversation up until that point, turned around to address the tattooist. "I don't believe we caught your name?"

"Vera Reese," she answered without hesitation, "And you are?"

"Balthazar Blake, and this here is Dave and Cameron. Tell me though, Vera, do you wear rings often?"

Vera seemed a little thrown by the question. "What?"

"Um, Balthazar," Cameron said, eyes fixed firmly on the street, "I think we may have company."

Sure enough Wentworth had left the store across the street and was walking determinedly across the road, headed straight for the little tattoo parlor. It seemed he had figured out he was being tailed after all.

"Ah, yes. This could be a problem," Balthazar said. It didn't take him long to have complete control of the situation. "Cameron, with me. Dave, if you and Miss. Reese could find somewhere to lay low for the next few minutes? You might also want to take him with you." Balthazar made a vague gesture at the still unconscious customer before turning to face the approaching danger.

"Do you have an office or something around here?" Dave asked as he hurried to Vera's side.

"Just through the back. Why? What's going on?" She had put down the tattoo gun and was looking at Dave with a mixture of disbelief and displeasure at being told what to do in her own workspace.

"I promise I'll tell you but only once we get this man into the office."

That was a task much easier said than done. Dave grabbed the man awkwardly under his arms to support his upper body while Vera grabbed his legs. After almost dropping him once, they made it through the door of the office just as Wentworth stepped into the store. To her credit, Vera didn't ask any questions, just did what she was instructed to do.

"I thought I recognized that old coat," said Wentworth, his whining voice well suited to his lanky frame and greasy hair, "It's really been too long, Balthazar."

Any other words exchanged were muffled when Dave closed the door. Balthazar and Cameron shouldn't have much of a problem dealing with Wentworth, Dave decided. If they could deal with him without destroying the tattoo parlor was another matter entirely.

"Care to tell me what's going on now?" Vera asked as she pulled off her black disposable gloves and tossed them into a nearby bin.

"About that..." Dave said. He suddenly felt like he was getting the raw end of the deal having to explain things to Vera, who was getting more irate by the second. Whatever he had been planning to say was cut off by the sound of a large something connecting with the door to the office. The wood of the door cracked under the force but did not give way.

"What is happening out there?" Vera said angrily, moving to approach the door. Dave was quick to grab her by the wrist and pull her back away from it.

"Trust me, you don't want to go out there."

"Oh man, you're escaped criminals or something aren't you? Involved in some kind of gang war that's destroying the store." She backed away from Dave then, pulling her wrist out of his hold and reaching for the heavy paperweight (a rather nice crystalized rock) on the desk behind her.

"No, no, we're not criminals or gang members, I promise. I'm just a nice, harmless physics student," Dave tried to placate her, holding his hands out in front of him in a non-threatening way.

"Then what the hell is happening out there!"

"Well-" Dave was saved from answering once again by something colliding with the door, though this time it didn't hold. The wooden door burst open as Balthazar was forcefully thrown into it and the older sorcerer landed in a heap on the office floor.

"We may need a little help," Dave heard Cameron call from the other room. Not wasting a second, the Prime Merlinian fired off a plasma bolt at Wentworth only to have it reflected back at him. He ducked in time for the plasma bolt to connect with the wall behind him rather than his head. When he looked back up the Morganian and stepped further into the room. He placed one foot down heavily on Balthazar's chest to keep the winded sorcerer on the floor.

"So that is the Prime Merlinian?" Wentworth scoffed, "I'm a little disappointed, Balthazar." A flick of his wrist sent an unsuspecting Dave flying into the wall. "Honestly, I would have thought yo-" There was a sharp crack and the Morganian fell to the floor, revealing Vera standing behind him with the paperweight still in hand. Dave glanced at her with wide eyes as he staggered back to his feet. Well, that wasn't something you saw everyday.

"Hey, is everyone alright?" Cameron said as he limped into the room. "I thought I heard- whoa!" It was then the other apprentice noticed exactly what had happened. He turned to Vera with a smile, "Hey, nice work-"

"Don't take another step," she warned, still holding the paperweight firmly in one hand. "You better start explaining all... all this. The psychic powers, the throwing around electricity-"

"Plasma bolts," Balthazar corrected, having regained his breath, "They're called plasma bolts."

"Whatever! I want some answers and don't think I'll be afraid to crack open any more skulls if necessary."

Cameron took a very small step back after that statement.

"Alright, I'll give you all the answers you want," Balthazar conceded as Dave helped him back onto his feet, "But first, I want you to try on a ring for me."

**AN: This was a fun chapter :D I know a few of you were hoping we would meet the friend Balthazar mention from the previous chapter in this one but unfortunately she won't be appearing until chapter 15. Sorry guys XD**

**Thanks to all my readers and to the reviewers especially! And, as usual, thanks to Eric Dawn for the fantastic beta work and comments that are fantastic for sparking new ideas for later chapters :)**


	7. Squirrel

**Chapter 7: Squirrel**

Dave stood in the area of the Merlin's circle dedicated to transformation. His ring hand was outstretched towards a small stuffed squirrel that was sitting innocently on the ground. He wasn't the only one practicing magic in the old subway turnaround today; Balthazar, Veronica, Cameron and Vera were all there too. It had been a couple of weeks now from the time when they first met Vera. Since then the five of them had settled into something of a routine. Dave would spend time training with both Balthazar and Veronica when they weren't busy working with the other two apprentices. With Balthazar, he focused more on the combat side of sorcery that was Balthazar's specialty. With Veronica his training turned to healing and defensive spells; the type of magic she had favored while practicing under Merlin.

Today he was working with Balthazar on an animation spell, the very same one he used to bring the gargoyle on the Chrysler building to life. Dave had used this spell once before on a number of mops and other cleaning instruments. It was not something he was overly confidant doing.

"Balthazar, are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked, dropping his extended arm to his side.

"I don't see why it wouldn't be, Dave," was Balthazars reply. The older sorcerer sat in a chair just outside the Merlin's circle; glasses perched on his nose and a book in his hands. "You are the Prime Merlinian, a simple animation spell should be well within your abilities. Vera and Cam have both been able to perform this spell with no problems, yet you have managed to avoid having to perform it for months now."

"Yeah, suck it up, Dave, no need to be worried about a tiny little animation spell," Vera said as she walked past the edge of the Merlin's circle, a large tome clutched to her chest. It was an almost comical sight, the book being nearly half her height.

"Thank you for making me feel so much better about this," Dave replied. Balthazar shot the girl a glare but she took no notice of it and dropped her book onto the older sorcerers lap, much to his continued annoyance.

Vera placed her hands on her hips and gave Dave one of her best imploring looks. "What are you so worried about? You're not scared of squirrels, are you?"

"No, of course not," Dave replied, sounding almost offended as Vera nudged the squirrel with her foot.

"Because if you are," she continued, "we won't hold it against you. Laugh about it, maybe, but we'll do it discreetly. Behind your back even-"

Whatever else she had been planning to say was cut off when Balthazar walked calmly up behind her and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"You are not helping," he told her slowly, like she might have had trouble understanding the statement. An exaggerated eye roll was Vera's response and Balthazar did not miss the gesture. He dropped his hand from her mouth so he could grasp both her shoulders and turn her to face the book she had been carrying. It now sat innocently on Balthazars chair. "Do you see that book?" he said.

"No."

Balthazar continued as if he hadn't heard her. "I want you to take that book, go sit in a corner, and read it from cover to cover. I don't want to hear another word out of you until that's done."

"But-"

"Book. Corner. Now."

If Dave wasn't mistaken the young sorceress's agitated exhale was less of a sigh and more a number of mumbled expletives. Balthazar either didn't hear or chose to ignore Vera as she shuffled over to the table Veronica and Cameron were sitting at after picking up the large book once again. Unfortunately for Dave, Vera hadn't distracted Balthazar enough for him to forgot about what his apprentice was supposed to be doing.

"So, Dave, are you ready to perform that animation spell or do I need to warm up the tesla coils?" From most people this would be an empty threat but Balthazar wasn't most people. Seeing no other way around it Dave finally admitted what it was that had him so anxious about performing this particular spell.

"What if goes wrong again, Balthazar?" he said, running a hand nervously through his hair. "I mean, I'm the Prime Merlinian and you've said yourself that I have an enormous amount of power. Doesn't that mean if things get out of control it will be even worse than if I was just a regular apprentice?"

Balthazar's brow furrowed in confusion until he realized just what event Dave was referring to. The only other time he could recall his apprentice using an animation spell was when he decided to enlist some 'help' in cleaning up the subway turnaround, which ended up creating more of a mess than had been there originally. Oh, and there was the minor event of Dave almost electrocuting himself. Balthazar sighed patiently as he attempted to placate Dave's fears.

"You were very new to magic then, Dave. You were simply... out of your depth." There was a pause in which Balthazar tried to suppress a smile. "No pun intended."

"I'm tempted to get Vera back here. Your pep talk isn't much better than hers right now," Dave said, eyeing the stuffed squirrel with a rather anguished expression.

Balthazars amused smile dropped into a more serious expression as he stepped inside the Merlin's circle. He approached his apprentice and placed a reassuring hand on his bony shoulder.

"You said it yourself, Dave," Balthazar said, "You're the Prime Merlinian. You defeated Morgana, one of the most powerful evil sorceresses this world has seen and saved not only your own life but Veronica's and mine also. Dave, you can perform an animation spell."

"Something could still go wrong. What if it turns out to be a rabid squirrel? Or a squirrel that has an appetite for human eyes?" Dave exclaimed.

"There are four other sorcerers in this room beside you Dave, I'm sure one of us would be able to think of something that could be done to stop a rabid squirrel. I stopped you electrocuting yourself once, I'm not going to let a rabid squirrel," he paused to pull a skeptical face, "eat your eyes."

"Come on, Prime Merlinian, let's see what you've got," Vera called from the other side of the room. Clearly she had favored eavesdropping over Balthazar's designated reading. Dave wasn't surprised. Any moment not spent testing Balthazar's patience was a moment wasted in Vera's opinion.

"You, read," Balthazar said, extending a hand in Vera's direction. His sorcerer's ring glowed momentarily and the book in front of Vera snapped open. She barely had time to move her hand out of the way of the book's cover. "And you," he continued, turning back to Dave, "animation spell."

As Balthazar stepped out of the circle Dave once again extended the hand that bore Merlin's ring towards the stuffed squirrel. He may not have needed the ring to perform magic anymore but at this point in his training, it was still much easier using magic with the ring than without. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to clear his mind.

It took a few moments. However, when he finally opened his eyes, the squirrel was no longer prone and lifeless but staring up at him with big brown eyes, tail twitching back and fourth slightly.

"I did it," Dave said, hesitant, as if something was about to go wrong any second. When it didn't he started to smile.

"Well done," said Balthazar.

"I did it!" he exclaimed happily, pumping a fist in the air. Unfortunately, the sudden exclamation didn't sit well with the newly animated squirrel, which shot off to towards the table where Veronica, Cameron and Vera sat. "Oh no..."

The squirrel darted under the table before deciding it would take refuge in Vera's hair. The young sorceress let out a startled yelp as the squirrel deftly scrambled up her clothing so it could perch on her head.

"You should really do something about that," Balthazar said, not sounding overly worried. Dave would even warrant a guess that he was enjoying the spectacle before them.

"Dave!" Vera growled, "What the hell?"

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly, watching as Cameron, ever the gentlemen, stood to try and dislodge the squirrel from Vera's hair. The squirrel wasn't overly happy about this and jumped suddenly from Vera's head to Cameron's face. Veronica was quick to step in and get the situation under control after that.

"See, not so bad, was it?" Balthazar said, coming to stand beside Dave in the Merlin's Circle once more.

"No," said Dave, "It really wasn't."

Dave could have sworn he saw a small proud smile on Balthazar's face.

* * *

**AN: Thank you to everyone who everyone who reviews and a special shout out to kenobigirlliz who has reviewed every single chapter she's read :)**

**As usual thanks to my beta reader Erica Dawn who does a wonderful job and was super quick editing this chapter for me.**


	8. Monkey

**Chapter 8: Monkey**

Though sorcery was a big part of his life now, Dave was still attending university and that meant balancing magic with schoolwork. The subway turnaround may have been a sorcerers training area but it was also still his lab. Consequently, he found himself speeding more and more time in the dingy underground space than his own apartment.

Today though, he was having a lot of trouble focusing and rather than recording his latest experiment on his tesla coils, he was absentmindedly doodling on a scrap piece of paper. The drawings were mostly of random things, a firing tesla coil, a plasma bolt, the sign from the Arcana Cabana, but the newest picture made him smile. In the corner of the page was a rather childish impression of King Kong, a blank space in the middle of the drawing looked as if it would fit the Empire State building perfectly.

If Dave was honest with himself, this little picture had probably been his greatest achievement in life up until the point at which he found out he was a sorcerer. He wondered if Becky remembered the drawing from all those years ago.

"Hey, Dave," Vera said as she approached the table he was sitting at. In her usual blatant disregard of personal space, she peered over his shoulder at the assortment of drawings. "Working hard are we?" He didn't have to see her face to know she was smiling, it was evident in her voice.

"I'm trying to," Dave said as Vera sat herself down in the chair next to him and picked up some of the papers that contained actual work. "Aren't you and Balthazar training now?" he asked, glancing around the room for the older sorcerer.

"Dinner break," Vera said, eyes scanning the page she had picked up.

"Already?" Dave said. He glanced at his watch and was thoroughly surprised by the time.

"Yes. Don't worry about dinner through, Balthazar said he'll pick up something for you too." Dave didn't get a chance to respond as Vera plowed right on into a new topic of conversation. "This seems like some pretty complicated stuff," she said, tapping the paper in her hands with a finger.

"Balthazar says things like that come naturally to sorcerers. Something to do with using all of our brain rather than only part of it," Dave said. "I didn't know you knew much about physics."

"Uh, I don't," Vera said with a smile, handing the work back to Dave. "High school physics is as much education on the subject I ever got. Sorcerers may be good at it but I guess it doesn't dictate whether you'll find it interesting or not."

"So you finished high school and then what?" Dave asked. He reasoned that Balthazar would be back soon with food so it didn't matter if he had a bit of break now.

"Well," Vera started, "I was studying to get into med school."

Dave's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline. Little Vera, with her colorful hair, multiple ear piercings and curt chatter was studying to be a doctor. "You're studying to get into med school?" Dave said, trying not to sound too surprised.

"Was," Vera quickly corrected, "was studying to get into med school. I sorta... dropped out of university a year ago."

"You dropped out of university?"

"Is there an echo in here?"

"Sorry."

There was a long pause before Dave spoke again. "So why did you drop out? Aiming for med school is kinda a big thing. Couldn't handle all the work?"

"I was actually one of the highest scorers in my classes," she said.

"Then why?"

"I wasn't interested in a medical career. To be honest, I was there really only because my parents wanted me to be."

So Dave was right in thinking there was more to the story. He gestured for her to continue, interested in hearing a little more about the young sorceresses history.

"It was just expected that I'd end up in med school, you know? Mom's a surgeon, dad's a pharmacist and my older brother will be beginning his training as an ER doctor soon. I'm like the black sheep of the family. My career choice was totally out of the left field," she explained, fiddling with a piece of bright green hair. "Needless to say, I'm quite over hospitals by this point in my life."

"Fair enough," Dave said.

"What about you?" Vera asked suddenly, quickly turning the conversation around, "What is Mr. Physics planning to do with his education?"

The question was a good one and Dave found he had to think long and hard about it. Other than hoping for a nice normal life (an idea that had been dashed by the arrival of Balthazar in his life) he'd never really put that much thought into what he wanted to do after he finished at university. He picked up his pen and began tracing over the lines of the King Kong drawing. That he hadn't given much thought into what he wanted to do after school wasn't entirely true.

"Ever since I gave that presentation for the physics 101 class I have been thinking about a teaching career." He scratched the top of his nose with the pen and then continued going over the outline. "But me being me I probably wouldn't be that good at it."

"Because of your awful social interaction skills," Vera said. Her eyes widened suddenly when she realized what she had just said. "Sorry, didn't mean to say that out loud."

Dave just shook his head and said with a light laugh, "I can't really complain if it's true."

"Just what is that?" Vera asked abruptly, looking at the little King Kong sketch. "I keep catching you staring at it with this dumb grin on your face."

The pre-mentioned dumb grin returned as Dave thought back to that field trip when he'd managed to impress Becky for the first time. "I believe this is what won me my girlfriend," he said. Vera's brow scrunched slightly in concentration while she attempted to figure out if he was serious or not.

"Oh, you've done a lot more than that to win her over," Balthazar said as he descended the stairs. It caused both apprentices to jump slightly and Dave wondered if it was actually humanly possible to be that quiet when moving about. "He's stood her up multiple times, gotten her kidnapped and sent her up to the roof of a tall building when he knew she didn't like heights," he continued, reaching the bottom of the stairs and crossing the room to their little table. He placed the take-out food on the table at the same time he ruffled Dave's hair in an affectionate manner. Well, it would have been affectionate if it wasn't Balthazar, with him it just managed to come across as condescending. "He's a real charmer our Dave. I'm surprised he managed to convince her to stay with him, she's quite out of his league."

"You've met his girlfriend?" Vera asked, looking up from the food that she'd just pulled out of the bag.

Balthazar answered, "Yes," at the same time Dave said, "Unfortunately."

Vera just shot Dave a questioning look. "When do I get to meet Becky? When Veronica isn't around this place becomes such a man cave. I could do with some more female company."

"Trust me when I say that if I had it my way, Becky wouldn't come within a mile of any of you," Dave declared. He then fished his own dinner out of the bag and began to wolf it down before anyone could get another word in.

* * *

**AN: Thanks as usual to my beta reader Eric Dawn who does an awesome job. Thank you also to my reviewers, I love you guys :)**


	9. Good

**Chapter 9: Good**

Veronica stood quietly on the upper level walkway that surrounded the subway turnaround. Below were hers and Balthazar's three apprentices, Dave, Cameron and Vera. The trio had been given a break and they were taking full advantage of it, lounging on any available furniture and talking amicably with each other while Cameron dealt out a pack of playing cards. Veronica smiled fondly from her vantage point. Over the past couple of months they really had become a family. A rather hodge-podge family, but a family nonetheless.

"What is that smile for?" Balthazar asked, coming to stand beside her. He wrapped an arm loosely around her waist, still reveling in the fact he could finally hold her again after hundreds of years. It was a softer side of Balthazar that was brought out when he was around Veronica. On occasion it would shine through when he was particularly worried about one of his apprentices but for the most part only Veronica was privy to it.

"Do they remind you of anyone?" Veronica asked instead of answering his question.

Balthazar's brow creased slightly in thought as he observed the two young men and the young woman below. "They may," he said. "Can you believe that the fate of the Merlinians, all good sorcerers, rests with our apprentices?"

Veronica chuckled and leaned into his side. "You could sound like you have a little more faith in them," she said. "For apprentices who began learning magic so late in life they have come a long way."

Balthazar made a noise of agreement. Even he could see how well the three were progressing in their learning. Dave was moving from strength to strength as his Prime Merlinian abilities made themselves known, and Cameron and Vera had taken to magic like fish to water. Still, Balthazar couldn't help the small frown that appeared on his face as Veronica's words rolled around his mind.

'_Do they remind you of anyone?'_

The similarities were there and quite obvious too. Three Merlinian apprentices, two boys and a girl. Colleagues, allies, and friends. For now anyway.

"They may remind you us," Veronica said quietly, "but that doesn't mean they are us." Once again the sorceress showed an uncanny ability to be able to read him like an open book, and as usual she knew just what to say to quell his fears. It was only now that he had her back that Balthazar could fully appreciate just how important her companionship was to him.

Veronica was right though. On first glance their apprentices could have been them, just a different place and different time, but they weren't. Dave, Cameron, and Vera, not Balthazar, Horvath and, Veronica.

"They definitely aren't us," Balthazar agreed after a moment, "We would have never behaved like this around Merlin, we would have been studying." Veronica and Balthazar turned their attention to the conversation below and, sure enough, the three apprentices on the lower level were acting more like children than the young adults they actually were.

"I don't think this is very fair," Cameron was saying as he placed down a couple of playing cards. "Two threes."

"It's a game of cheating, Cam," Vera said from where she sat cross-legged on top of the table, "Nothing about it is fair. One four."

"One five," Dave said as he added a card to the facedown pile in the middle of the table.

Vera smirked, "Bullshit."

"Oh, come on," Dave groaned as he dragged the pile of cards towards him. "I agree with Cam. This is so unfa- I knew you didn't put down a four!" Dave held up the offending card, which was actually an eight, from Vera's last turn as he added the pile to his hand.

"Should have said something," Vera shrugged, "and it's not my fault you're both horrible liars."

"Two sixes."

"Bullshit."

"I give up!" Cameron exclaimed. He threw his cards down onto the table while Vera hid a smile behind the fan of cards in her hand.

"That's enough slacking," Balthazar called from upper level, clapping his hands together sharply. The three apprentices stopped their antics to glance up the master sorcerer, awaiting further instruction. "In fact," he continued, "I think it's about time we tested you on everything you've learnt so far. What do you say, Veronica?" Balthazar turned to his partner and was pleased to see a small smile upon her lips.

When he heard the disappointed groan from the apprentices below his own smile widened. No, Dave, Cameron, and Vera weren't Balthazar, Horvath, and Veronica; they were a new generation of Merlinians. They were the future for the side of good.

* * *

**AN: So, I've been gone for a while (Uni is a real time killer) but I should be updating this fic with a few new chapters over the next couple of weeks :)**

**As always favorites, alerts, and especially reviews make my day. Also, a big thank you to everyone who has faved, put this story on alert or reviewed already. You guys rock :D**


	10. Evil

**Chapter 10: Evil**

"Having fun?" Dave asked as he looked up from his physics work to glance at Vera. The young sorceress was seated at the opposite end of the table to him, feet propped up on the tabletop and the Encantus resting open on her legs.

"It's interesting," she replied, turning another page, "But don't tell Balthazar I said that."

"Too late," Balthazar called as he jogged down the steps to the lower level of the subway turnaround.

"Ugh," Vera groaned as she went to close the thick tome, "you have the _worst_ timing."

"Only for you," Balthazar replied, "and don't close that, flip to the latest page for me."

"What's going on?" Dave asked as Balthazar took off his coat and tossed it over the back of an unoccupied chair. The older man may have still puzzled Dave on most occasions but he'd been around long enough to know when something was troubling Balthazar.

Before Balthazar could give him an answer though, they were interrupted by Vera's quiet, "Oh..."

The Prime Merlinian and master sorcerer locked eyes and, as if they had silently agreed on it, made their way to Vera's side. The sorceress's quiet exclamation was Dave's first clue that whatever it was that Balthazar wanted to look at was something big; Vera was never the quiet sort.

Sure enough what had once been a blank page in a book that constantly updated itself was quickly filling with color and a short paragraph of elaborately penned words. It was the picture that really caught Dave's attention though; he'd recognize that cane and bowler hat anywhere.

"I guess it was too good to be true to believe we'd seen the last of Horvath," Dave said, running a hand though his hair. This could only mean trouble.

"He got himself a new hat."

Dave turned to Balthazar, a look of clear disbelief on his face. "The man who orchestrated a plot to bring back Morgana and nearly killed you and me, on numerous occasions might I add, is back and you're worried about his headwear?"

"I'm just surprised he didn't try to get his old one back. He's definitely the type." Balthazar's tone was light but there was no mistaking the look on his face as far as Dave was concerned. Behind the smart quips cogs were turning in the older sorcerers head, trying to piece together motives Dave probably couldn't even guess at.

"Who is that?" Vera asked, pointing to a second figure in the picture that stood, shrouded in shadows, at Horvath's side. Dave hadn't even noticed the other figure at first, so focused on Horvath that he hadn't taken any more than the grinning Morganian in.

"I'd heard whispers," Balthazar said, eyes fixed on the shadowy silhouette, "I'd hoped they weren't true."

"_The Morganians gain a new solider for their cause. Horvath's apprentice beings his training_," Vera read the short passage beneath the picture out loud.

After a long stretch of silence Dave finally asked, "He's going to try something, isn't he?"

"Not yet," Balthazar replied slowly, "at least, I don't believe he would. It takes time for an apprentice to hone their skills, Horvath won't be doing anything until he's well and truly ready."

"But you don't know for certain?"

"No, Dave, I don't."

What had been a rather jovial evening had quickly taken a nosedive into the serious end of the sorcerer business. It was dampener on everyone's mood but at least now they knew. It was far better than being unaware in any case.

"What does this mean for us?" Vera asked.

"It means we keep our eyes peeled and an ear to the ground," Balthazar said, taking the Encantus off Vera and placing it on the table. "I'll let Cam and Veronica know what's going on and then we continue with life as per usual. That said, I want you three looking out for each other."

"I thought you said he probably wouldn't try anything?" Dave pointed out.

"We don't know _what_ Horvath has planned," Balthazar repeated, "and I'd hate to have to drop my plans just to rescue any of you."

* * *

**AN: So, not as light hearted as the previous chapters but the humor should pick up again in the next update, I promise!**

**As always thanks to everyone who reads/reviews/favorites/puts this fic on alert. I love getting those notification emails from , they make me smile :D**


	11. Nose

**Chapter 11: Nose**

"Balthazar!"

The call from the top of the stairs in the subway turnaround easily drew the attention of the four sorcerers on the lower level. Veronica and Cameron looked up from the books they were studying, the fire and water Vera had been working with fizzled out and splashed to the floor respectively, and Balthazar furrowed his brow at how distraught the girl who had called him sounded. Becky was a regular visitor to the lab/training area but never had her entrance been as dramatic as this.

"We're down here Becky," Balthazar said, raising his voice slightly so she would hear him. "Are you alright?"

The sound that followed was definitely not the sound of one person making their way down the metal stairs. Vera, now thoroughly distracted, jumped the puddle of water to make her way to Balthazar's side. It didn't take them long to see just what the problem was when Becky appeared on the upper landing with her arm around a pale and bloody Dave.

"Oh, I'm alright," she said, beginning to sound more peeved than worried, "but my idiot boyfriend isn't."

"You dink I'b an idiot?" Dave asked, sounding like he was suffering from a cold. He seemed genuinely worried that Becky was angry with him and began a hasty apology. "I'b sorry Becky, but dat guy was being really rude and I couldn't led 'im say dat stuff..."

"Shh, Dave, it's okay. I'm not angry."

By this point Vera had reached the pair and helped Becky to escort Dave to the chair Veronica had brought over. The two girls helped him down onto the chair and Dave seemed grateful that he no longer had to support his own weight.

"Wow, Prime Merlinian, is that blood all from your nose?" Vera asked. She caught his chin in her hand and tilted his head up to the light so she could see his face better. The ministrations were surprisingly gentle for the sorceress who was normally quite fierce.

"I dink my nose id broken," Dave said, reaching a hand up towards his bloodied nose. Becky quickly intercepted his hand with her own, moving it back away from his face.

"Careful Dave," she scolded gently, "That's probably going to hurt if you touch it."

"What happened, man?" Cameron asked.

"Some guy was harassing me, just being a bit of a jerk," Becky explained. "Dave told him to back off and got punched in the face because of it." She squeezed Dave's shoulder comfortingly as he nodded along with her re-telling of events. Blood was still dripping slowly from his nose and there was the beginning of an ugly purple bruise appearing on his face. "It was quicker to bring him here to get patched up," Becky continued, "though I'm not sure just how bad his nose actually is."

"Id's bad," Dave said. Nobody paid his comment any attention.

"I'll do it," Veronica said, stepping forward. Of all the sorcerers and sorceresses in the room Veronica was the most experienced when it came to healing magic. Balthazar had other ideas though.

"Wait. Let Cam do it."

"What?" Cameron backed away from Dave slightly, eyes flicking between him and Balthazar. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Veronica's a good teacher," Balthazar replied, "You'll be fine." The older sorcerer reached out and grabbed Cameron's arm to stop him from backing away any further.

"I dink I'd rader have Veronica fix my nose," Dave said. Then, as an afterthought, "Sorry, Cam."

Balthazar wasn't about to let them get away with it that easily though. "Okay, ultimatum. Either Cam fixes your nose or Vera does." He gave Dave a pointed look, "Choose."

"Cam," Dave said quickly, looking anywhere but Vera's face as the young sorceress frowned.

"I feel like I should be insulted."

"You'll get over it," Balthazar told her. He pushed Cameron forward and patted him heavily on the shoulder. "Let's see what you can do, Cam."

Hesitantly, Cameron stepped closer to Dave. He held his hands out, fingers hovering just above Dave's bruised and bleeding nose. Cameron glanced over to Veronica who nodded her head encouragingly.

"Just like I've shown you," she said.

"Okay." Cameron breathed out slowly. "I'm going to apologize in advance in case this goes wrong."

"Dat makes me feel so much bedder."

Cameron closed his eyes to focus for a moment before opening them and placing his fingers down gently on Dave's face. For the first few seconds there didn't seem to be anything happening, but slowly the blood dripping from Dave's nose stopped and the bruises faded until they were nothing more than the slightest of discoloration on his skin.

"You did it," Dave said, sounding just a little bit surprised. Cameron removed his hands and sighed in relief.

"Well done, Cameron." Veronica smiled at her apprentice as she moved forward to inspect Dave's newly healed nose for herself.

"Thanks," Cameron replied, running a hand through his hair sheepishly.

"No, thank _you_," Becky said. She gave Cameron a quick hug on her way past to get some tissues to clean up the blood that still covered Dave's face. "You just saved us a trip to the hospital."

"And us several days of having to listen to Dave complain about how much pain he was in while it healed," Balthazar added. "And just a warning, it _will_ be Vera's turn to try a healing spell next time so try to avoid getting punched in the face again anytime soon, Dave."

* * *

**AN: Yay, another chapter out within a couple of weeks and not a couple of months this time! XD**

**As usual, thank you to everyone who reads/reviews/favorites/puts on alert lists. You guys are all awesome :)**


	12. Ear

**Chapter 12: Ear**

Becky was sitting quietly in the old subway turnaround when she heard the clatter and creaks that accompanied the opening door, signaling someone's arrival. She glanced up from her university readings to catch sight of Vera peering down at her from the upper level.

"Is Balthazar here?" Vera questioned. Her eyes darted around the room in search of the older sorcerer.

Becky smiled. "No, he left a few minutes ago." Vera winced as Becky continued with a laugh, "I believe his exact words were 'if she can't be here on time she can wait for me to return and see how annoying it is'."

Vera perked up a bit. "Okay, well that doesn't seem like he's too mad. And like _he's_ never late for things. Hypocrite."

The small, almost tiny in comparison to the sorcerers she worked with, sorceress jogged down the steps and made a beeline towards the couch that had recently been acquired for the training area. Becky raised her eyebrows as Vera flopped ungracefully onto the couch only to lift he head a moment later, hissing in pain.

"Are you okay?" Becky asked, concerned. She half stood from her chair only to have Vera wave her off.

"I'm good," Vera said quickly, "just bumped my new piercing."

"New piercing?" Now Becky was intrigued.

Vera grinned, pushing herself up to sit properly on the couch. "You want to see?" She pushed her multicolor hair back to expose the top of her left ear where a silver stud pierced the top cartilage, the hole still red and raw. The new earring accompanied the five others already in her ear.

"Wow," Becky said, "that's a lot of piercings."

"I went through a rebellious stage," Vera informed her. "Now I just like the aesthetic of them."

"'Went through a rebellious stage'?" Becky laughed. "You sure you're not in one still?"

"I'm sure she is."

Becky jumped slightly in her seat, Vera just glared at where Balthazar stood on the upper level.

"Nice of you to show up, Balthazar," Vera said with and innocent smile.

"I could say the same to you." He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Have you stuck another piece of metal in you ear?"

"Yes, _dad_. Unless you're going to lecture me about it, in which case, no."

"And Veronica wonders why I never wanted children," Balthazar sighed.

* * *

**AN: Thank you to all the people who put this on alert, favorite, or leave reviews, even if my update schedule is sporadic at best. You guys and gals are awesome :)**


End file.
